


Ages

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Hamish Watson-Holmes (Also known as my Sherlock/Kingsman/James Bond/Inception Crossover) [25]
Category: Inception (2010), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I had fun writing this, I haven't seen Inception in about a million years, James and Eames are brothers, M/M, enjoy, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: James and Eames are brothers, this is their tragic backstory





	Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf even is verb tense
> 
> Wtf even is ages, I made shit up
> 
> I haven’t seen Inception in approximately a million years, I don’t particularly care, I’ve looked at the Wiki, and this really is more about James and Eames’ relationship

Eames Spencer is thirteen years old when his younger brother, James, is born. He doesn’t think much of it at the time, leaving the infant to his parents and the string of nannies that they hire to take care of the both of them while he focused on his schoolwork and friends.

Eames is two weeks away from his eighteenth birthday when his parents are taken out by the mob that they had been working with for longer than Eames had been alive. For the first time in his life, Eames has to pay attention to his baby brother for more than thirty minutes at a time. 

“Eames?” James asks, clutching tightly to his brother’s hand. “What’s gonna happen to us?”

“We’ll be alright,” Eames promises, leaning down and picking James up, holding him on his hip like he’d seen people do before with children James’ size. “I promise you that, baby brother. No matter what.” Eames presses a kiss to James’ forehead as he watches their parents’s coffins be lowered into the ground.

* * *

Eames keeps his promise to James, even though it means working for the people who killed his parents, even if it means doing things he’d rather not think about. He made a promise to his baby brother, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to keep it.

Eames is twenty-three years old when he kills a man for the first time. The next day is James’ tenth birthday, and Eames is so disgusted with himself that he can’t even look at his baby brother.

“Eames?” James asks, looking up from the cupcake he was eating for breakfast. “How come you were out so late last night?”

“Nothing you need to worry about, baby brother,” Eames assures him, even though he can feel the blood of the man he had killed last night still on his hands, the job had requested messy, and that’s exactly what Eames had done. “Just boring grown-up things.”

“I’m not a baby,” James grumbled, taking an angry bite of his cupcake.

“Well, grown-ups don’t eat cupcakes for breakfast.”

James raised an eyebrow at the cupcake in Eames’ hand.

“You see, your error here is implying I’m an adult,” Eames smirked, licking all the frosting off the top of his cupcake. “Just because I’m over eighteen, doesn’t mean I’m an adult, baby brother.”

James stuck his tongue out at Eames. “Are we going to the zoo today?” 

“Of course,” Eames said, “As soon as we’re done with our breakfast.”

James finished the last bite of his cupcake before dashing out of the room. “Hurry up, Eames!” he exclaimed, pulling on his shoes. “Before it gets too hot, I actually want to see the animals.”

Eames laughed before finishing the last bite of his own cupcake and following James out of the room. “You’ll get to see your animals, don’t worry.”

“We should get a dog,” James said as they left the house, walking to the bus stop just down the street from their flat.

“James,” Eames sighed, “We’ve had this conversation before.”

“But I’m ten now!” James exclaimed. “I don’t need a babysitter, and I’m responsible enough to take care of a dog.”

“You are a big kid,” Eames agreed. “But I still think you need someone to look after you when I’m not around.”

“Can we get a dog when I turn eleven?”

“Seventeen.”

“Twelve.”

“Sixteen and a half.”

“Twelve and a half.”

“Seventeen.”

“Hey, you’re supposed to go down.”

Eames laughed as the bus pulled up to the stop. “Alright, fifteen, but that’s as young as I’m willing to go.”

James groaned as he followed Eames up the steps of the bus. “But that’s ages away.”

“You’ve got to prove that you’re mature if you want that dog.”

James stuck his tongue out at Eames but quickly moved on to telling Eames exactly what they would do at the zoo, including what they would eat for lunch.

“Ready to go, birthday boy?” Eames asked when they reached the stop for the zoo.

“Yeah!” James ran off the bus, pulling Eames with him.

* * *

Eames Spencer is twenty-eight years old when his baby brother runs away. The note his baby brother leaves says he’s going to join the army. Eames has no idea what James is thinking, he’s only fifteen years old, there’s no way the military is going to accept him, no matter how much older than he actually is he looks.

But James never comes home, in handcuffs or otherwise. Eames still keeps the flat though, even when he moves out to work on bigger jobs, just in case James decides to come home.

* * *

Eames is thirty years old when he’s kidnapped by a man he can only term a mad scientist. After six months he manages to escape with the man’s other lab rat, a man who has been there at least twice as long as Eames and with triple the knowledge.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Eames groaned when they were three towns over from the man’s lab.

“That,” the man, who had introduced himself simply as Arthur, “Was my uncle. He’s been working his entire life to make humans immortal. You and I are the only two subjects who have survived his experimentation.”

“You mean to tell me,” Eames has to stop because this is just too unreal. “You mean to tell me that I’m immortal now?”

“No, you’ll just age extremely slowly, one year to a normal man will be five years to you, physically at least. Unless, of course, someone kills you.”

“Of course,” Eames said drily. “So where are you going now?”

“I’m going to keep on the move,” Arthur said. “I’ve got a couple of contacts who can help me out. You?”

“I’m not sure,” Eames admitted. “I’ve heard Kenya is nice this time of year.”

* * *

Eames is thirty-one years old when he first learns of dream walking as more than just a fairy tale. He makes a name for himself in the dream walking community as someone who could be anyone.

He has been dream walking for four years when Dom Cobb approaches him about the job of all jobs. When he finds out Arthur, the same man who had broken out of that mad scientist’s lab with, is on the team as well, he joins immediately. It’s been five years since he’s spoken to Arthur in person and no matter how many letters they’ve sent, nothing beats talking in person.

When everyone goes their separate ways, after the job Eames and Arthur decide to stick together as they head back to London, realizing the emotions they had both been hiding from the other were in fact reciprocated and deciding to act on it, moving into the flat Eames had lived in with James for ten years.

* * *

Eames is thirty-eight years old when someone breaks into his apartment. The alarm is connected to his cell phone, only loud enough to wake him. He reaches instantly for his gun, turning the safety off as he makes his way into the living room.

“James?” he asked, lowering his gun in shock at the sight of his brother. “James, what are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d get a bit of a warmer welcome after ten years,” James joked, words drawn tight. “I...um I came to apologize.”

“For what?” Eames asked, turning the safety back on his gun and setting it aside, stepping forward and wrapping James in a tight hug. “God, James, I thought you were dead. It’s been ten years!”

“I know,” James murmured into his brother’s chest. “I know Eames, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be gone for so long.”

“Eames?” Arthur’s voice came from the bedroom. “What’s going on?”

“It’s fine, Arthur,” Eames called back, “Come on out here. There’s somebody I’d like for you to meet.”

Arthur came out of the bedroom, pulling on a shirt as he did. “I didn’t know we were expecting any visitors, especially at,” he glanced at the clock sitting on the mantelpiece. “Three thirty in the morning.”

“Arthur, this is James, my baby brother. James, this is Arthur, my partner.”

“Nice to meet you, James,” Arthur said, taking a step forward, offering a hand.

“Same to you,” James shook Arthur’s hand before turning back to his brother. “I didn’t really expect you to be here, Eames. I’d at least expected you to change the locks.”

“I’ve always wondered why he was so reluctant to change them,” Arthur agreed, I suppose we know the answer.”

“I had to hope,” Eames said unapologetically. “If we lose hope, what do we have left?”

Arthur let out a yawn that nearly split his jaw in two. “Well, it’s been nice meeting you, James, but I’m going back to bed.”

“I’m probably not going to come back to bed tonight,” Eames told his partner, pulling him in for a quick kiss as he left the room. 

“I know,” Arthur smiled fondly. “I’ll see you when I get up.”

“Good night, love.”

“Good night.”

“So,” James said once Arthur had left the room. “I guess we have a lot to talk about, but I don’t have a lot of time.”

* * *

Eames is forty years old when he becomes an uncle to little Roxanne Morton, a bright little girl James found, rescued, and adopted on a mission that Eames technically wasn’t supposed to know about.

Eames is forty-one years old when he and Arthur discover another side effect of the experiments run on them over a decade ago at the hands of Arthur’s uncle when Arthur’s twenty-four hour stomach bug doesn’t go away for three months and the result that comes from the doctor James insists they visit is that Arthur is pregnant. With Eames’ baby.

“Haven’t seen you this flustered in a while,” James said, leaning against the kitchen where he found his brother. “Dare I ask why you’re sitting in my kitchen in the middle of the night?”

“Arthur went to that doctor you kept bugging us about,” Eames said, taking another drink of the glass of what appeared to be milk.

“Is something wrong?” James asked, the teasing smile slipping from his face. “God, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have teased. I just-”

“He’s pregnant,” Eames interrupted. “James, Arthur is pregnant.”

James was quiet for a moment. “Is this something we knew could happen?” he asked eventually. “Something you guys were trying for?”

“We had no idea,” Eames admitted. “I, um, we think it may be a side effect of whatever his uncle did to us.”

“Mad scientists do sometimes have side effects like that,” James agreed. “What are you drinking?”

“Warm milk and honey,” Eames answered. “I couldn’t figure out the lock on the liquor cabinet and I really didn’t feel like fighting with it. This is good though.”

“So that’s a no to a brandy?”

“Don’t be an arse, James.”

James laughed as he stood. “Don’t let Rox hear you say that, now that Percy and I have gotten her talking, she repeats everything she hears anyone else say.”

“Of course,” Eames said, sounding almost insulted, “I would never swear in front of a child.”

“I’d almost believe that,” James said. “If you hadn’t raised me from age five. I learned most of my curse words from you, brother dear.”

“That was after you were a teenager, doesn’t count.”

“I’m not sure that would hold up in a court of law.”

“Do you think I care?”

“Is Arthur expecting you home tonight?”

“He went to go see Dom,” Eames murmured. “I came to see you.”

“Glad to know you trust me this much.”

“Of course I do, you’re my baby brother.”

“You’re still an arse,” James murmured. “Guest room’s open if you want it.”

“Thanks,” Eames said, finishing the last of his brandy, then the last of his milk.

“I’ll see you in the morning then,” James said, standing with a yawn. “Fair warning though, if Rox realizes you’re here, she isn’t going to let you sleep in much.”

“I’d expect nothing less,” Eames said with a smile. “Good night, James.”

* * *

“I never wanted to be a father.”

“I know.”

“I’m still not even comfortable being around Roxanne for too long.”

“I know.”

“My uncle’s an asshole.”

“I know, love.”

Arthur was quiet for a long moment. “I want this baby.”

“Then we’ll have this baby. You’re not alone in this, Arthur, I’m here. And the two of us aren’t alone in this either.”

“I know,” Arthur leaned into Eames. “Thank you.”

“Of course, love,” Eames replied, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s forehead.

* * *

“Uncle Eames, where do babies come from?”

“Ask your fathers that, Roxanne. I’m not touching that one with a ten-foot pole.”

Roxy pouted, turning back to her coloring. “Uncle Eames?” she looked up at him, not continuing until he was looking at her. “Are you still going to love me after Uncle Arthur has the baby?”

“Of course I will, sweet girl,” Eames promised, pulling her in for a tight hug. “Nothing on the face of this earth could make anyone who loves you stop, you understand that?”

“My momma didn’t love me,” Roxy mumbled into his chest. “She gave me away to the bad men.”

“Well she’s not your momma now, is she?” Eames asked, “How about I tell you a secret, hm? You’ve gotta promise not to tell your dads though.”

“Okay,” Roxy agreed readily.

“Uncle Arthur’s baby is gonna be a boy,” Eames told her in a stage whisper. “We’re going to name him William.”

“William,” Roxy repeated. “I like it.”

“I thought you might,” Eames agreed. “Now clean up, your dad should be home soon.”

Roxy nodded, cleaning away her coloring supplies. “Love you, Uncle Eames,” Roxy smiled, hugging Eames quickly before running out of the room with the box.

“That kid,” Eames murmured, lips ticking up in a smile. “Just like James.”

* * *

“That’s never happening again,” Arthur murmured.

“Glad to see you’ve rejoined us in the land of the living,” Eames smiled, sitting on the edge of Arthur’s bed. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been trampled by an entire herd of elephants and then sliced open.”

“You’re not too far off,” Eames said with a laugh. “You ready to meet our son?”

“He’s healthy?” Arthur asked, sitting up gingerly. 

“As a horse,” Eames agreed, picking up the infant from the bassinet next to the bed, “Here you go,” he murmured, passing William over gently. “Watch his head.”

“I’ve got it,” Arthur murmured, “He’s so small.”

“He is,” Eames agreed. “The others are waiting outside, if it’s okay they come in?”

“Alright,” Arthur agreed, attention more on William than Eames.

“You feeling alright?” Eames asked once everyone had gone.

“I’m fine,” Arthur said. “I’m just tired.”

“Then get some sleep,” Eames said, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s forehead.

“Love you,” Arthur murmured, laying back down.

“I love you too,” Eames said with a smile. “Get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not British, not beta'd, and I don't own Kingsman or Inception


End file.
